


Good Hunter

by DestinyWatch



Series: TheDollandTheGoodHunter [1]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, Happy Ending, I wouldn't say: OC, Light Angst, More Boodborne fanfics in the world please!, OC, One Shot, but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyWatch/pseuds/DestinyWatch
Summary: For years he has left her, and then one lonely day while she rests in the shadow of the trees... He returns...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Bloodborne fanfics and I was like: Why not make some myself?

One

 

 

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

"Welcome home, good Hunter. What is it you desire?" The Doll's pale eyes stared into the Hunter's alluring green orbs, everything below his eyes covered by the black mask that made the Doll wonder what he actually looked like. But, when she heard his deep voice, she pushed the thought away. "Blood Echoes," It was a short, quick and sudden answer, and the Doll before him nodded. "Very well, let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close, now shut your eyes," As she got onto her knees and took his large hand into hers, she sighed. It was warm and far larger than her own, and as she closed her eyes, she smiled softly. And, slowly, she gave him what he wanted.

 

As she stood once again, the Hunter looked down at her, his eyes soft. "I would like to talk," He began. "Please,"

 

And, then she rambled on. About how they created her. About how she loved the Hunter that stood before her. And, when those words left her pale lips ("... **I do love you**..."), she saw those dark green eyes widen in surprise, the part of his face that she could see was red, and she smiled faintly. "I wish to leave and go... do my duties," It was so sudden, like he didn't want to stay with her any longer, the Doll resisted the urge to pull on his sleeve or to pout cutely. She didn't want him to go, to leave her. She didn't want him to go away and never come back.

 

But, telling him to not do his job was not her place. Her place was to be by the Hunter's side. To be with him to the end. So why... Why couldn't he stay with her- why couldn't she go with him? Wait could it be? The Doll flushed at the thought that rushed to her head. Was she to be like a wife to him? To wait for him to come home and to kiss him when he returns? Shaking her head slightly, the Doll cleared her throat.

 

"Farewell, good Hunter. May you find your worth in the waking world," The Doll saw the Hunter nod curtly, and she felt something in her chest clench. Oh how much it hurt, how much she felt the urge to pull him back and to hold onto him forever. She knew she could- but at the same time, she couldn't. Do not get attached.

 

_Do not get attached._

 

_**Do not get attached.** _

 

The words replayed in her head over _and over **and over**_ again. But, she ** _did_ ** get attached.

 

She watched the Hunter kneel before one of the tombstones and vanish. And, then she waited for days. Then days turned to months, then to years. And, she knew that he left her- _for good_.

 

 _He was gone_.

 

But, when she woke from a deep sleep, her eyes widened at the Hunter in front of her. His hair was longer, his green eyes glimmering.

 

"Ah, welcome home, good Hunter, I must've drifted off. What is it you desire?"

 

And he spoke, his voice like honey.

 

 

 

 

" ** _I wish to be with you_** ,"


End file.
